1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting video cameras and is specifically directed to a support for a lightweight portable hand-held video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of lightweight, portable video cameras, such as camcorders and the like, has created a need for a device which will minimize the unsteadiness of the user to eliminate the jittery or shakey quality of the recordings often resulting from the use of such cameras. It is virtually impossible for even the most skilled user to take quality shots of moving objects with a hand-held camera. The tendency to move the wrist, hand and arm when manipulating the controls and focusing the camera almost always results in a jittery or shakey recording. While tripods eliminate this problem, they defeat the primary purpose of the portable hand-held video camera by interfering with its portability.
Over the years, there have been a number of supports developed for assisting, holding and steadying hand-held devices. General examples of such supports are shown in the Paul U.S. Pat. No. 712,843; the Winter U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,914 and the Butcher U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,980.
Still camera supports are disclosed and described in the Sloop U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,166 and the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,101. Taylor, in particular, shows a device for mounting a 35 mm camera on a support bracket by utilizing the standard tripod mounting hole provided in the base of the camera. The bracket is strapped to the forearm of the user to hold the camera in place without the use of hands. The Taylor device is specifically designed to permit use of a 35 mm camera by an amputee or other physically handicapped operator. The Taylor device would not be readily adaptable for use with camcorders because it does not minimize movement between the wrist and the arm, which is the primary cause of the shakey, jittery, poor quality recordings made by hand-held camcorders. Taylor is primarily designed for holding a 35 mm camera which extends generally in a plane parallel to the user's face, whereas a typical camcorder extends generally in a plane perpendicular to the user's face. Taylor would not provide for proper balancing of the camcorder to reduce fatigue. Further, it does not immobilize the wrist action which is the greatest cause of the shakey, jittery images when using hand-held video cameras.